


drowning

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, canon compilant as of 4x15, just a lot of feels yo, okay not really any comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: For the first time she’s glad Jemma isn’t with her, because this is the first time she’s seen Fitz in this world, and the last time she’s seen Fitz he was lying in a pool of his own blood.(Daisy encounters Fitz in the framework, and she wonders if this is what it feels like to drown)





	

For the first time she’s glad Jemma isn’t with her, because this is the first time she’s seen Fitz in this world, and the last time she’s seen Fitz he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

  
Or, at least, she thought it was him. She saw his lifeless body and the air rushed out of her lungs and she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t think anymore.

 

She wonders if that was what it must be like to drown.

  
Seeing him now, the real Fitz but still somehow not real Fitz, walking right towards her is enough to her eyes water, and cover her mouth with her hand.

And as he brushes past her, their shoulders touching for that fleeting moment, a lump in her throats appears and she dares to look at him.

He doesn’t look at her.

Fitz continues walking, and Daisy stops, staring forward while he moves away behind her.

Because this is what she always wanted.

Because she loved Fitz and Jemma and Coulson and everyone so much that she wished she was a ghost, and tried to be.

She ran, and ran, and ran, and hoped that one day she would outrun the ghosts and the memories chasing her. That her love for them would justify the day she could pass by them, and they would think nothing.

Now Fitz doesn’t know her. The same small boy who became a man who first told her that she was different but it was okay, who gave so much more than he received– walked right pass her and said nothing.

Thought nothing.

She, is nothing.

 

(the unseen scars on her body and in her mind burn and she feels like she’s on fire.

and she still somehow wonders if this is what it’s like to drown.)

 

Suddenly there’s a hand on her arm and she tenses, swiveling her head and meeting blue, familiar eyes.

“Do I know you?” His voice rises above the crowd around them, and she blinks rapidly, trying to find what words she could possibly say.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” He narrows his eyes and tilts his head, his hand still on her arm and she doesn’t know how she feels yet about this Fitz but she’s willing to give him a try.

“My name’s Daisy. Daisy Johnson.”

He bites his lip and shakes his head, and Daisy feels the panic rise in her throat.

“What about Skye? Does that name sound familiar?”

His hand lets go of her arm, and she has to force herself to look at the ground.

“I was so sure– sorry. Have a nice day.”

He’s let go of her but she can’t let go of him. This time she grabs his arm and musters the courage to speak.

“Don’t go, please. You do know me,” Daisy pleads, her eyes wide. “But we can’t talk here, where anyone can listen to us. You know the cemetery, yeah? In a half hour can you meet me at Jemma Anne Simmons’ grave? I’ll explain everything, promise.”

He laughs.

He laughs and shakes his head and rips his arm away from her grasp.

“You think i’m going to go to a cemetery with you? A stranger?”

Fitz puffs his jacket and scoffs. “Bye, Daisy, or whoever the bloody hell you are. You need help.”

As he turns the other way, Daisy shuts her eyes and tries to breathe. She can hear his footsteps as he walks away, mingling in with the hundreds of other people rushing around her and she doesn’t dare look up until she knows he’s merged with the crowd and disappeared.

  
She’s the one who tried to become a ghost, but she became haunted, instead.

 

(She knows that this is like how it feels to drown.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, again, as always, leah and em for betaing


End file.
